


Of Adulthood and Fertility

by Coconut12



Series: Veela Credence Barebone Universe [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Legal Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Veela, Veela Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: Credence Barebone meets Percival Graves. The first of many between the two, marking a journey of love, veela inheritance, and archaic laws.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene, pre fic, where Credence and Percival meet for the first time

The first time Credence had been aware something about him was different, was strangely enough, at the entrance of a speakeasy. Mary Lou would be furious if she knew he handed out fliers here but people took them faster. Even if they were just humoring Credence, or crushed the pamphlet before him, that meant one less paper for Credence, and Mary Lou would never be seen near the likes of this establishment. 

Credence was grim but satisfied. He smiled hesitantly but began walking home. A man— dark locks and calm eyes— was leaning against stacked crates unintentionally blocking Credence’s path. As Credence watched, the man removed his cigarette causing wisps of smoke to pass through his lips. Feeling a presence, the man looked up, straight at Credence, and let out another impassive puff of smoke.

Credence hunched and bowed his head.  
Uneasy under the scrutiny, Credence says, “Uhm…’Scuse me sir”  
Surprise crosses the man's features. Another lazy drag has Credence scrunching his nose at the acrid smell. The man laughs at Credence’s expression.

“Over here. Let’s get a good look at ya ” 

Suspicious, Credence stays where he is, prompting the man to step closer. The man stops before him and Credence can hear his breath, a fluttering wheeze of air that betrays his fear. The man chuckles again, there is a tightening in his gut and Credence wonders what the man finds funny. 

Dread settles, deep in his stomach and Credence can feel the difference again. The man smiles and Credence wishes, not for the first time, that he could say something clever, or confident. Something that would strengthen his shaking knees.

“Calm down” the man urges.

He takes Credence’s chin between his fingers, stroking the soft flesh in an urge to soothe the boy.

“Ahh,” the man states, shock highlighting his features, “Well… this is definitely unexpected”

Credence peers up, through thick eyelashes, confused.

“The name is Percival,” a pause as the man watches Credence “Percival Graves.”  
A hand flashes out, and Credence stares for only a moment before offering his own hand and name.

A start. A friendship. A bond. 

Much later the effects of their meeting would come into play.


	2. Departmentof Magical Law Enforcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival makes a decision when he realizes Credence might be a veela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit exited and couldn't wait to post the chapter so here it is. I hope that you find it interesting and love the idea of veela Credence as much as I do. Thanks for clicking on my fic. This is the official first chapter. 
> 
> Of course, the universe is not mine and no money is being made from this story.

Percival laughed humorously at the mess that had, quite calmly, laid itself unto his lap. Tina Goldenstein had all but pled, begging him to watch out for the Barebone boy, after she had lost her job. “It needed to be done sir. Protecting him, I mean. His mother… she was awful.” Percival wondered if, a month after, Tina still thought that protecting the boy had been worth sacrificing her career.

 

Percival sighed again, relaxing against his office chair. Technically he should have been home, but there was nowhere as calming as his office when it came to solving problems. And the Barebone boy was just that. A very _large_ problem. A veela problem. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t blame Tina. She was young, inexperienced, and as veelas were native to Europe, there was no reason for US aurors to have intensive knowledge.

 

The boy had seemed unaware—shy and withdrawn— he had fearfully introduced himself as Credence before briskly tottering home. Percival had noticed the soft shimmer of lure surrounding the boy as he approached, but he had been unsure. A veela, in America, with the Second Salemers, and no one had noticed! Then the boy had come closer and Percival had picked up the scent—it was just a hint of musk, weak probably due to lack of nourishment or purposeful suppressants, but it was musk nonetheless. The boy had some amount of veela in him.

 

Some amount of veela, regardless of how little, was too much.

 

Veelas, whether full, half, or part, were not allowed to travel unescorted or live without proper veela identification throughout magical America. In fact, the rise of Grindelwald had tightened US regulations on magical humanoid creatures. They had been too easily swayed by Grindelwald’s promises of freedom and equality if the statue of secrecy was to be removed. America’s semi-human population gathered to Grindelwald like sheep in need of a shepherd. The boy was too dangerous. All magical semi-humans had to be identified.

 

Credence had to be brought in.

 

____________________________________________

 

 

“Credence. The only way we can help you is if you talk”

 

The words are meant to be soft, gentle, but the hard tinge of the statement is unmistakable. Dark eyes peer up, not at the interrogator, but at the dreary tan wall.

 

“I don’t know anything. Please… believe me.”

 

A hiss, sharp as a whip, left the interrogator. Credence pressed his back against the wooden chair, aiming to put as much distance between them as possible. The man visibly calmed himself, relaxing tense shoulders and flashing a tight smile. Credence tightened his grip and held on to both edges of his chair.

 

“Now look…Credence. The fact is somehow, Mary Lou Barebone has been getting an awful lot of information…dangerous information… Information, that links her to Grindelwald. Do you expect me to believe that a veela just happened upon her house? By accident? Your kind flocks to that terrorist in droves, using violence to impose yourself on society. I have— “

 

“Please” Credence cuts in and the interrogator pauses, smiles pointedly, and after a few seconds gives a firm nod for Credence to continue. Credence speaks, the words rushed as the young man hurried to explain himself.

 

“Please. I don’t know anything. I haven’t even heard of this Grir…Grindelward person. I didn’t do anything… please”

 

The interrogator sneers, his patience running out as he realized Credence was not confessing, but once again pleading innocence.

 

“Listen you veela chit, you lie to me one more goddamned time—,” sparks, red and purple flicker around the man, “—one more goddamned time!”

 

The door to the room opens, though no one is standing at the entrance. The interrogator scoffs, and steps out, shutting the door with a bang.

 

His tormentor is gone but Credence does not feel relieved

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Tina Goldenstein prided herself on her ability to do right. To make the right choices, and follow decisions that upheld justice and served the citizens. Credence Barebone was her testament of that; by helping the abused boy she had done what was right.

 

That the auror grapevine was suggesting Credence could be a follower of Grindelwald was infuriating. Tina shook her head at the thought. Impossible.

 

Ignoring the piles of paper, signifying her duty as a Federal Wand Permit Officer, Tina left, strutting a speedy pace to find the president.

 

____________________________________________

 

Seraphina glares as her doors are banged open and Goldenstein rushes in. Beside her, she hears Percival sigh at the girl’s actions.

 

“There’s no way Credence is involved with Grindelwald”

 

The young ex-auror doesn’t shout, but the conviction of her words is obvious. There is something very vulnerable about her, Seraphina thinks as she watched the girl. Goldenstein had a strong stance with determined eyes, but the tenseness in her shoulders, and the tight grip of her wand showed nervousness. Percival flashes an amused glance to which Seraphina struggles to not return a dirty look.

 

“Ms. Goldenstein, you are not an auror. Please remove yourself from my office at once.”

 

The girl stands her ground, headstrong and reckless.

 

“Madam President, I’ve was watching the Barebones for my assignment. You know that. If Credence had been in contact with Grindelwald I would have known.”

 

“Would you?” Seraphina questions. “You happened to completely miss the boy’s veela nature, which says much about your competence”

 

“I’m not saying I’m the best… and it’s true that I couldn’t identify him as a veela. But, I know Credence, and he wouldn’t join Grindelwald. Besides, he doesn’t want anything to do with magic. Mary Lou’s got him caught up in the belief that magic’s evil.”

 

Seraphina grimaces and reenters the conversation.

 

 “We don’t believe he has a connection to Grindelwald either. And here-in lies the problem. While the department checks how a part magical boy was delivered to Mary-Lou’s hands somebody will have to watch him. He cannot go back to Mary-Lou and although he is an adult, it would be foolish to leave him alone.”

 

“I can keep him.” Tina offers.

 

“No. You’re too close”

 

Seraphina is still, eyes narrowed and pondering her decision before she exclaims, “The boy will stay with Graves. He has extensive knowledge of veelas, should be able to resist the lure, and will be in a prime position to notice if anything is amiss.”

 

Seraphina focuses on Graves and continues, “As the director of Magical Security, your expertise should make it difficult for Congress to contest.”

 

Both Ms. Goldenstein and Percival stare at the president, flummoxed at her decision.

 

Tina scowled, ready to begin another tirade. Graves was the least likely person to provide the support Tina was sure Credence would need. Credence had been living in an abusive home. While Graves was a good man Tina was sure he would not be able to handle Credence’s emotional needs.

 

Tina opened her mouth but was cut off as Seraphina demanded, “Well Percival what are you waiting for? Go find the boy.” The president gestured to Tina, “And you, out of my office… now”

 

The clang of the door as they left was loud, and with a confused nod at each other, they both left to complete their respective duties.  


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence learns an unwanted truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. Hope that you enjoy it. Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Of course, the universe and characters do not belong to me.

Credence was throwing up on Percival’s boots.

Of course, the boy had never apparated before, but Percival mused it was common sense to aim your puke elsewhere. Especially, not on the shoes on the person that had been kind enough to house you. As much as Credence was a legal adult, Percival doubted that he was self -sufficient. This case was, essentially, glorified babysitting. With a tired sigh, Percival watched Credence empty his stomach. Credence looks up, noticing the older man’s expression.

“Sorry”

“Its fine. We’ll be stuck together for a while, apparently.”

Percival sighs loudly, and signals Credence towards him. A quick flick of his wand and the mess is removed while Credence stares wide-eyed at the casual display of magic. Credence is silent as Percival points to his house, the Graves family estate —a small manor with giant walls fortified for privacy and protection — and invites the younger male in.

____________________________________________

Credence clasped his hands together, shamelessly looking around, as he trailed behind Percival and gawked at the inside of the house. Once, Mary Lou had preached in a rich house, but that was nothing compared to the luxury that Credence was seeing. The house itself was old, red brick walls and dust, but the furniture was new and modern. It reminded Credence of May-Lou’s jewelry box— old on the outside, but sparkly once you peeked in.

“Almy” Percival called, and with a pop, a small creature with wide eyes and big ears materialized before both men. Credence gasps, and Percival smiles slightly at the quiet sound.

“This” says Percival, pointing to the awe-stuck boy “is Credence Barebone. He will be our guest for the foreseeable future. Please ensure that he has settled in and that all his needs will be met.”

Almy nods, the elf curiously peering up at Credence, who hunches under the scrutiny. The auror turns to Credence, startling the boy, and continues.

“This is Almy, my house elf. She’s here to answer all your questions. If you call her name out loud, she’ll appear. Any problem that you have, anything that you don’t understanding, should be directed to her.”

Percival hesitates, and asks, “Do you understand?”

Credence whispers an affirmative, and Percival continues, explaining the rules Credence is expected to follow, mainly not to enter rooms deemed off-limits. Credence loses focus as Percival resumes speaking, feeling helpless at the complete upheaval from his life.

____________________________________________

 

“Credence!”

The twenty one-year-old looks up, where Percival is peering down a him through narrowed eyes.  
Head down, to avoid Percival’s eyes, Credence thought about how he ended up in this situation.  
Percival had sought Credence, a few days after they had met, claiming he had needed the younger male’s help. Willing, and more than slightly charmed by the kind man, Credence had agreed.

He had been flattered. While Credence was aware that it was unwise, he had followed Percival through the doors of Woolworth, which apparently was a magic office. In the moments after, Credence had been shoved, roughhoused, and yelled at, by a total of three people. None of which were Percival, who as the time passed, became the only person Credence had wanted to see.

Now that Percival was with him, all Credence wanted to do was go home, and tell everything to Modesty.

“You didn’t hear anything I just said” Percival says, scratches the back of his head and sighs heavily. They were still taking a tour of the house.

Opening a door, Percival gently pushes Credence in and states, “This is your room. Remember, you have any problems, just call Almy.”

Percival steps back, almost turning away before he states, “Ah… any questions?”

Credence bites his lips, and musters up the courage to ask, “The people…before… they said I was a v-veela. What’s that?”

Credence’s face falls as Percival utters another sigh and responds, “We will deal with all that tomorrow. For now, just get some sleep.”

Percival walks away, closing the door with a firm shut.

That night, neither man would get much sleep.

____________________________________________

Tina had been less than pleased when she had invited herself over for breakfast. It had been a little difficult finding Graves’ address but she had managed. Hopefully, Graves would never ask her _how_ she had gotten the information. Not that Graves was here. The man had asked her to talk to Credence, handed her a folder, and stated that he needed to leave for work. Which was strange, because the office did not open until two more hours.

Graves had left quickly, saying she should be able to handle anything that would come up.

Fuming, Tina turned her attention to Credence who was at the dining table taking little sips of tea and muttering small nothings into his teacup.

“Alright there?” Tina asks. Credence’s eyes flicker up to study her face before nodding hesitantly. Tina smiled and was rewarded when Credence smiled back a bit more confidently.

Pleased, Tina opened the folder that Graves had handed her. It was while she was flicking through the documents that she realized. Papers from the Office of Ancestry, US Magic State Department, and the Health Center flipped by. Graves had given all his duties regarding Credence to her.

She now had to ensure that Credence went to each department and filed the appropriate forms to deal with his lack of identification. She’d gotten stuck with extra paperwork.

Had Credence not been in the room, she would have cursed. As it was, Tina took a deep breath, and promised that Graves would pay. Two-fold.

____________________________________________

Seraphina calmed her features as an old relic went on another rant, and turned to catch Percival’s eye in a moment of shared amusement. She frowned as the auror tapped his fingers against the table, in a soft rhythm, but never once looked up. Seraphina watched suspiciously as Graves, feeling her stare, met her gaze with a frank nod. There was something quite different about him; he appeared to be…nervous?

She could question him later, Seraphina decided, and shifted her attention to the man who was speaking.

____________________________________________

A small statured man, walked out to greet them. Credence’s eyes darted around the room, and he stepped back, unintentionally bouncing into Tina.

“Sorry” Credence muttered. Tina shrugged, sending him soft smile and turning to focus on the approaching doctor. She had been to several government offices, each visit leaving a direct blow on her frayed patience. Tina had left the doctor for last as he should be the least stressful visit.

“Ms. Goldenstein,” the man says, “My name is Dr. Jones. I have been expecting you.”

He turns his head towards Credence and urges, “Mr. Barebone, if you could please come this way.”

Credence hesitates, standing still until Tina presses him forward and says, “It will be fine.”

 

Credence follows the man pass small cubicles, each hosting their own doctor, before he arrives at the designated room. The office is just as small and squashed as its neighbors. The doctor, Mr. Jones, who is shuffling through papers pats the bed and prompts Credence to sit. Credence watches, brows furrowed, as the doctor washed his hands and donned gloves.

“So, this will be your first magical checkup.”

Credence does not respond, but the lack of answer does not deter the doctor who squeezes Credence’s shoulder and continues. “This might be slightly different than what you’re expecting. I’m just going to check if you’ve got a bit of veela blood in you.”

Credence, who had already been tense at the statement, grew rigid under those words. Noticing the stiff response, Dr. Jones laughed good-humoredly, patting Credence’s shoulder and said, “It’s nothing bad. There’s no need to panic. This should be over in a second.”

Credence ignores the statement, feeling like a fruit about to be ripped open.

The doctor pulls out a cotton swab and indicates that Credence should open his mouth. The swab is grimy, and Credence feels awkward as his saliva is taken. Before Credence can react, Dr. Jones has already stepped away, and is placing the swab into a nearby potion which swiftly turns to an ominous green.

Dr. Jones had already turned, hmming and ahhing at the results of the potion, and writing notes on a nearby form.

“Wh-What’s the green color mean?”

“The potion uses a saliva sample to test your level of pheromones. Turning fully, so that he was now facing his young patient, Dr. Jones resumed his speech. “The green is a good color. You, my boy, are very much part-veela. A very strong one at that.”

The doctor’s brows furrowed, and he squinted down at the paper. “There is just something that is slightly worrying… Your hormone levels are a bit off… You’re 21, correct?” Shaking his head in agreement, Credence watches, fearful as the doctor purses his lips.

“You should already be matured as a veela male. Slight frame, hints of lure. It’s as if you haven’t passed puberty… Signifies a bit of a problem with your development. Veela boys, by nature are a bit rare, but you should be much further along in your growth and abilities.”

Slightly hopeful and somewhat ashamed at his eagerness Credence asked, “Abilities?”

“Veelas intrinsically possess the ultimate brand of charm. Mature veelas have an aura, called a lure, that can incite men to do whatever the veela desires. The lure, which generally occurs when the veela is singing or dancing is very hard to resist. Full veelas don’t need to sing or dance. Just looking at a veela, can entrap men.”

The doctor is quiet, allowing Credence to process the statement. Credence is nervous, distrustful of the news that he has the supposed ability to snare men. Veelas sounded like something Mary Lou would preach against, warning of the sinful nature of devilish creatures that urged men to sin.

“You have the wrong person” Credence stated, full confidence behind his words. After all, Credence had lived his whole life, and he had never enticed any man. There were times when he had _looked_ , but that was different. Credence knew how to avoid those types of temptations; How to rid them from his mind with prayer. The concept that Credence had been born in immorality, that he so wicked he could draw temptation to him was unwelcome.

“You have the wrong person” Credence stated again.

His voice urged the doctor to believe him.


	4. Homeward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence gets a little bolder. Circumstances cause him to make a choice.

 

Now that Credence was aware of his “ability” to seduce men, it was all he could think about. How were men seduced by veelas? Were they charmed with grace and good looks? Would Credence learn to do this? Not that he was confident in his ability to do that. Since he was only part veela, did that mean he could seduce men too?

 

Not that Credence voiced these thoughts. He would blush, imagining himself successfully flirting with men, but was too embarrassed to even ask about the mechanism of veela seduction. However it didn't stop Credence from thinking.

 

What distracted him most of all for the next few days however, was _Percival_. The auror was suddenly everywhere. Credence watched Percival with the passion of spring. He found himself thinking of Percival’s shoulders and what it would feel like to wrap his arms around them. To stare into kind eyes. To be pressed deep into Percival’s arms. Credence was delighted at the thought of Percival pressing back.

____________________________________________

 

Credence trailed behind Percival’s engulfing steps, following the older man into a small antique store. _Central Curios_. Credence was still untrusting of the claim that he was magical— veela or wizard, the idea seemed too impossible. It was not that Credence was still completely shocked by the magical world, though he was a little. Credence was caught by the fact that he did not truly belong, even here. He was as awkward as a fish on dry land, floundering and flapping about in a desperate search for water.

 

As Credence stepped into the wandmaker’s store, disguised as an antique shop, a wooden bird chirped above his head, magically enchanted to sing at the entrance of a customer. It fluttered down, tweeting heartily at Credence before returning to its perch. Graves was in a conversation with the owner. Graves called Credence over, patting to a stool where Credence walked over to sit.

 

The owner, an old man with thinning white hair and an honest grin shuffled over. He batted at Credence, peering in his eyes and ears and measuring odd places like between his fingers and the length of his nails. Then, he encouraged Credence to pick from a multitude of wands and wave it. With each wand that he swished, Credence felt more like an imposter mimicking the actions of those around him. Nothing was happening and Percival’s face was shuffling from his spot in the corner. Credence smiled at him only to receive a pursed smile.

 

Ducking his head, Credence grabbed the furthest wand. It released blue fireworks as soon as he touched it, the wooden tip sparking furiously.

 

“A Uktena Fang core and American Chestnut wood” the owner crooned.

 

Credence mumbled in response. Credence glanced over at Percival who was watching the wand owner, not noticing Credence’s eyes on him.

 

Put out at Credence’s lack of reaction, the old man turned to Percival and happily started speaking to the auror. 

 

 

____________________________________________

 

Credence was trying to use his allure.

 

Noticing the hint of musk, Graves was unsure whether he should chuckle or be horrified. On one hand, it was better than the moping Credence was prone to do. On the other, Credence was much too young, and not innocent per say, but he was missing critical life information. Credence had gone through life shut off from, and in some ways purposefully blind to how the world operated. As Credence fluttered his eyes, Percival decided to mention this to Tina and have her talk to Credence. Credence couldn’t go around trying to lure men. Uncontrolled lure could be dangerous. A light fragrance of musk hit his nose and Percival focused on Credence again.

 

“Let’s go somewhere new.” stated Credence. The words were soft, trailing off as Credence glanced up. Timid as a deer, Credence reached over, slowly brushing against Percival’s arm until he touched skin. The spiced whiff of lure flared.

 

Percival took a step back. He was removing himself from the scent that had spiked the moment Credence had touched him. As Percival shuffled back, he grabbed Credence’s wrist.

 

“Where do you want to go?” the auror murmured.

 

Credence swallowed, stepping back up to Percival. Leaning in so that their sides were touching, Credence responded, “Somewhere that lets us… play.”

 

Before Percival could respond Credence has rushed off, flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Percival blinks as the captivating waft of lure disappears, and hastens to catch up with the younger male.

____________________________________________

 

Modesty Barebone felt relieved when she noticed Credence sitting where ma had said he would be. Credence was seated at the back of a small corner cafe. Alone. Both Modesty and Chastity were watching their brother from outside, through the shop's transparent windows. Modesty licked her lips as Credence bit into a waffle and syrup ran down his fingers. Beside her, Chastity let out an irritated huff as Credence licked the sticky digits.

 

Ma had told them to get Credence, and Modesty was relieved that he seemed to be okay. Of course, Credence could have already been infected by witches, but Modesty thought he looked fine. She ran towards Credence, startling Chastity and then her brother as she sped towards his table.

 

“Modesty?” His tone was shocked, eyes wide and brows creased. He was confused about how she could have gotten here. Modesty giggled at the expression. “Hi Credence” she said, “Ma wants you to come home.” Credence gasped, glancing around the small shop as if he expected Mary-Lou to jump out. “She’s here?” Credence asked.

 

Chastity, who had also finally made it to Credence, sat in the seat across from him. The older girl sat straight, managing to glare at Credence and stare at him in pity at the same time. Credence, who had been shocked but pleased at Modesty’s arrival, wilted under Chastity's intense stare.

 

“You need to come home.” Chastity stated. Her tone of voice brooked no argument. Credence shook his head, slow and somber.

 

“Are you really going to abandon your family?” Chastity scolded, folding her hands.

 

“I’m not abandoning anyone” Credence argued, but the words were whispered. The whole time he had been missing he’d never even tried to contact them. Instead Credence had spent his time cavorting with witches. No one had known Credence would leave either. Had they missed him? Did they think he had abandoned them, like Chastity was claiming? His eyes flittered longingly at both girls. Modesty tilted her face, scrunching her nose as if she was asking _what?_ Chastity gazed back, quiet wisdom and patience.

 

“I can’t come back. Ma will be mad” Credence said.

 

“She won’t” Chastity urged, “Ma just wants you to be safe.”

 

Noticing Credence’s reluctance, Modesty reached across and covered his hand. Her palm was cold where it rested on his. “Just come for at least a few seconds.”

 

After a few moments Credence got up. He slipped his fingers into Modesty’s, gripping tightly. With every step further from the café his heart beat louder until it was an overpowering thump in his ears. Chastity led the way, glancing back at Credence every few seconds.  The walk was five minutes and they stopped before a church Credence knew was a hideout for the Second Salemers.

 

“You have to go in by yourself.”

 

Ignoring his wide eyes, both girls gently pushed him through the entrance.

 

____________________________________________

 

Mary-Lou opened the door, breathing easier as she recognized Credence sitting in the corner. He had not yet noticed her. Credence was biting his nails, chawing it down to the skin of his fingers. She was pleased the girls had managed to remind him of the importance of God’s virtues. His purpose was at home. The church, or to be more precise, the purge camp, was one of the few locations where witches were completely hidden from other witches. The purge camp existed outside of the Second Salemers main church. In the past it was used to keep and interrogate captive witches. The church also served sinners like Credence, who were seduced by the words of witches.

 

There was no doubt that witches were responsible for Credence’s disappearance. All her sources indicated that Credence had not only been in their presence but that the witches had managed to corrupt him; Credence had been enticed to follow sinful ways. Her lips flared at the disgusting thought. Regardless, Credence could be saved and Mary-Lou had always managed to curb the sin in his heart.

 

There was no reason this time would be different.


	5. Disscussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence meets a new member of the Second Salemers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a while to update, first week of school and all. This chapter is a little short but I hope that you enjoy.

There was no indication that anything had gone wrong. No gut feeling or instinct that had alerted Percival to the fact that there was a problem. He’d been sitting at the little café table for just shy of an hour before he’d realized something was off. Even then, Percival had brushed off Credence’s absence. He imagined the boy was simply late, or had gotten lost.

Now as he recited tracking spells one after the other and they failed to give a positive result, Percival considered that he was screwed. He’d gathered no information on Credence’s veela background or probable ties to Grindelwald. It hadn’t seemed necessary. Anyone could have taken Credence. Percival couldn’t even specify if Credence had been kidnapped or if he just ran away. Though inability to track Credence hinted at capture, it was not a definitive verdict. As he apparated away Percival considered that when she found out, Seraphina was going to blow a fuse.

____________________________________________

 

There was no need to cry; crying never solved anything.

Credence wiped at his tears. The smack of heels on concrete floor alerted him to look up. Mary-Lou walked over, eyes filled with determined pleasure and lips curled in an aloof smile, before coming to a stop at Credence’s feet.

“Credence, it’s good that you are back home.”

Wetness gathers at the corner of his eyes, and Credence bites his lip, swallowing the urge to scream. Knowing that he should respond in some way Credence nods, hoping his actions had appeased her. Why did he decide to follow his sisters? He knew Mary-Lou would not have gotten lenient. He knew this. Despite the lack of answer Mary-Lou is pleased. The tense set of her shoulders relax and her fingers are now set daintily on the waist of her dress. Credence is almost relieved before he notices Mary-Lou’s expression is as hard as a rock, with eyes gleaming like a well-polished shoe. 

Instinctively he reaches towards his belt, feeling the empty belt loops. Panic shoots up his spine as Credence clutches where the belt should be. Mary-Lou sighs, a dry and tired sound, “You do need punishment Credence, but first you are going to have to confess what exactly you need punishment for.” Credence reminded himself to breathe. 

The door thundered open and a man stepped in. Mary-Lou pulled Credence up from his position on the floor and directed a quick pace towards the newcomer. Credence lagged after her, taking in the man’s features. Brown spiky hair and an angular face was partially hidden due to the darkness of the room. 

“Mam, it’s time to transfer him”

Mary-Lou grimaces before nodding slightly. Credence is still struggling to see the man’s face when he is blindsided by a punch. His eyes roll to the back of his head as darkness covers his vision. 

*

His arms are heavy, his fingers numb.

His shoulders are burning, liquid fire spreading through his veins like water rushing through a river. Credence groans, grimacing at the pain in his jaw, and tries to open his eyes. His face hurts. The room is a blanket of darkness and Credence struggles to see or to remember the events that led him here. Where was he? Why was he tied up? His brain struggled to come up with an answer.

Credence’s hands are tied high above his head, held together with scratchy material he can only guess is rope. Frigid air whips his skin, and with horrid perspective Credence realizes he is almost naked save for the small coverage of his underpants. Credence whimpers but with the dryness of his throat, it becomes a hacking cough.

A boisterous laugh fills the space, and Credence tries to swivel towards the sound. A click, and bright light washes the room, highlighting the man from earlier who had punched Credence standing before him.

“Well hello there” the man smiled sweetly.

Credence glared at the delighted tone. 

“Oh, don’t be so upset. We couldn’t have you discovering specifically where you are, now could we?”

The man walked over to Credence and clutched his jaw, turning his head as if to inspect for injuries. Pleased, the man released his grip.

“Don’t worry little Credence. We’ll sort you out really quick.”

“Wh-Who are y-you?” Credence slowly sounded out. His voice was dry and raspy.

“Well little Credence, my name is Ralph. I want to ask you a few questions about where you were during your… disappearance. And don’t lie, I know… everything… that little you have been up to.”

The idea that this man knew anything about what Credence had been doing itched like an old scab. He had done nothing wrong and Ralph’s sing-song voice infuriated him instinctively. Credence’s glare sharpened.

“You know nothing!” Credence ground out breathing hard through his nose. His throat was scratchy from disuse but his anger and frustration was clear. 

Ralph’s laugh was as unrestrained and rowdy as a toddler throwing a tantrum. Credence shuddered against the boisterous noise. A flash later and Ralph’s thick fingers were wrapped around Credence’s throat, “You were saying something?” Credence struggled to breathe with the small intake of air reaching his lungs. It felt as though he was swallowing his tongue. 

“pl-ees-ple-ase” Credence drudged out. Ralph’s fingers relaxed and Credence greedily sucked in the fresh air. 

“Don’t try that again.” Ralph intoned, “Now little Credence is going to be a good boy and answer my questions.”

Overwhelmed, Credence wondered how this situation was possible. This man had just tried to kill him. Even Mary-Lou had always had a reason. Crying would not solve anything, Credence reminded himself. Ralph stepped closer and Credence flinched as his captor grinned.

“First question.” Ralph stated, “Why were witches interested in you?” 

Credence shrugs, unsure of the answer and unwilling to state the little that he knew. Droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead as he watched his captor. Ralph was a caged lion, pacing back and forth and Credence hoped he wouldn’t know enough to ask about veelas. 

“Look at me” Ralph says. The words are said through clenched teeth. Credence focuses on the man and the firm clench of his fist. 

“Does it have anything to do with this?” Ralph growls, sticking his hand into his pocket where he pulls out a stick. Credence squints, trying to identify the object. As he gasps at the fact that it is a wand, his wand, Ralph is horribly smug and releases a pleased sound.   
“Why did they give you a wand little Credence?”

“It…It’s not mine!”

“Isn’t it? Funnily enough, I don’t think these are just handed out. What devilish deed did you do to convince them to give you this? Are you a witch? Did they already turn you into a witch?” The words are hurled in disbelief, as if Ralph could not imagine it being the truth but could see no other explanation.

“I’m not” Credence gasps out, “I am not a witch.” Credence is panicked. If Ralph thought that Credence was a witch, no one would help him. Not even Mary-Lou would try and right his soul. She would want him to be punished. A harsh sob escapes and Credence prays for Mary-Lou to come. He wants her to take him away and bring him home to Modesty and Chastity. He wants to go back home and pretend none of this never happens. The words, crying never solved anything flowed like a mantra in his head. Even so Credence couldn’t stop the tears from falling freely. Ralph watches Credence with gleeful sympathy.

“Then why?” Ralph’s voice is passionate, his voice lowers with the need to understand, “Why would they give you a witch’s tool?”

“I-I can’t” Credence stammers.

“Take your time.” Ralph says, “If you tell the truth I will personally ensure your repentance and deliverance to heaven.”

“Promise?” Credence asks.

“Of course,” Ralph replies, “tell me everything.”

“The people there…well, it was this doctor,” Credence rambles, “he said that I was a v-veela so I could get a wand. I don’t even know how to use a wand. I swear. I promise that I am not a witch”

Credence sputters, tripping over his words and hoping Ralph will believe him. 

Ralph grins showing a mouthful of teeth. He takes a troubled breath before speaking. “Little Credence, I’m going to have to talk to your ma so she understands the situation…Don’t worry. You will be fine.”

____________________________________________

Mary-Lou pressed out the creases in her skirt, straightening when the door opened to reveal Ralph. The man had been with Credence for over an hour and she was slightly furious at her inability to view Credence’s questioning. If she was going to deal with Credence’s actions, she would need to know how he had been tempted. The best way to strike sin out of a heart was to strike at the root. You had to cut out the diseased tree before it infected the forest. Ralph sat down beside her.

“Mam, this will be a troubling question to ask and I apologize for speaking of such things in your presence.”

Mary-Lou nodded at him to continue. 

“Has Credence ever shown any unnatural vices?” The question is surprisingly soft, and Ralph is patient as Mary-Lou takes in the information. 

“His mind is… weak to certain things.” Mary-Lou’s face is pinched, eyes narrowed.

Ralph sighs and the sound is a comforting gesture, “It seems as if the witches encouraged him to deviancy, unnatural practices. It is hard to currently tell how much Credence has strayed from God but it is possible to return him to the correct path.”

“The belt will deter him from any deviation.” Mary-Lou declares, “I know how to chase out sin with iron determination.” 

“I don’t doubt that mam,” Ralph chuckles, “but this time Credence might be more difficult than you think. I’m going to need at the least a week to save him from sin.”

Mary Lou opens her mouth to object but Ralph responds quickly, “I’ll get rid of his urges for good mam.”

After a moment of consideration Mary-Lou relents, promising to give Credence’s care over to Ralph. He walks Mary-Lou to the door, the promise of Credence’s deliverance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
